


Kissing Black Widow

by SmartCoffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee





	Kissing Black Widow

I want to go up to Black Widow

Majestic in the darkest leather.

Say, "Give me one kiss.

Then I will never touch you again.

Even if the chance arises,

I will not.

I want you to remain

In my mind

As that one kiss.

Imagine living on in a man's memory

As one image,

One moment,

One kiss

From when you were young

and beautiful."


End file.
